


Studying

by ahogeboy



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahogeboy/pseuds/ahogeboy
Summary: Makoto asks Byakuya to help him study.





	

**Author's Note:**

> wow I haven't posted here in forever rip

"Do you understand now, Naegi?" Byakuya asked condescendingly, having just finished explaining how to do a math equation. They had a test coming up soon, so of course, the luckster had gone to him for help, after Kirigiri had told him she was too busy to help him.

The brunette smiled sheepishly at this, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Um... Yeah, I think so..." Clearly, he didn't, and was just too afraid to ask him to explain again. The heir sighed at this, shaking his head. 

"Fine then. I'll give you another example. I suppose I'll have to make it easier this time." Honestly, he didn't understand why he couldn't get it. Then again, Byakuya had always excelled in math. It was one of his best subjects.

Makoto seemed relieved at this, laughing a little. "Thanks, Togami. I really appreciate you helping me out..." He would be totally lost had the blonde not been explaining it to him. Well, he still had no idea how to do the problem, but that wasn't because he wasn't explaining it well enough. He was just tired from a long day at school... He yawned, noticing that Byakuya was now scowling at him.

"Did you even hear a word I just said?" 

"Ummm.... You were talking?" Oh, crap! Had he zoned out? He probably seemed rude just now... Great. Now Byakuya probably didn't even want to teach him. The blonde let out an exasperated sigh, before standing up from the table they were sitting at. 

"If you're really having that much trouble concentrating, then you should take a break. Otherwise you're going to fail the test." Byakuya then went somewhere in the house- Maybe to the bathroom? He couldn't be sure, after a few times of coming over to Naegi's house, he acted like he lived there or something.

"Ah, alright, if you say so..."

Byakuya had just gone to the bathroom, and made coffee for the both of them to make sure they stayed awake, before pouring it into two mugs and carrying it into Naegi's living room- Only to find he was passed out at the table. Of course he'd fall asleep... That idiot, how could he fall asleep like that? It looked uncomfortable, not to mention he was probably cold, since he was just wearing a t-shirt and jeans. He huffed quietly to himself, setting down the coffee and walking over to the boy. He could hardly take care of himself, could he? He carefully picked him up from his chair, noticing he was fairly light, before carrying him upstairs to his bedroom, careful not to wake him up. It was unlike Byakuya to be this... Considerate, however, he didn't want to just leave him asleep at the table. Surely he'd be sore when he woke up, and then it'd be even harder for him to focus tomorrow. Waking him up would do no good either, if he was really this tired, there was no way he could actually study. 

He placed him gently onto the bed, before pulling the covers over him. There, now he could get some rest... As much as he hated to admit it, he was jealous that Makoto had gone to ask Kirigiri for help first. What, did he think she was smarter than him? However, in the end, he believed he had done well in helping him study. Besides the last equation they had been working on, he seemed to understand everything now. Next time there was a test, he would surely come running to him for help first, just the way he wanted it. There was something about being with him that was... Enjoyable for the heir, and he didn't understand why, however he didn't need to understand what it was to know he didn't want him hanging out with her more often than he did with him. He was, clearly, the better choice between the two of them anyways. As long as he held Makoto's attention though, he was fine. He stared down at him, brushing his messy hair out of his eyes. He looked so peaceful right now... 

He abruptly stood up, deciding it were best if he left now. He took one of the pieces of notebook paper to write a quick note informing him there was coffee for him downstairs, before packing up his things and leaving, his cheeks tinted slightly pink from his own thoughts. God... He couldn't believe he'd have such thoughts for a boy like that. He must have terrible taste then... He chuckled to himself at that as he went out the Naegi households front door. He supposed he'd just have to come over again tomorrow... He actually looked forward to doing so, in fact. Maybe tomorrow he'd actually stay awake...


End file.
